


The party: don't speak

by damageditem



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca arrived to London searching for a new life. Her last relationship left her broken and she did not want to deal with men again. She found a job as an intern professor and was trying to recover her life. Everything was fine, until one day she met a stranger in a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The party: don't speak

It was her first party since he arrived to London. There had been more parties like this in the campus since the year had started, but she never felt she belonged here before. Now, after a few months as an intern professor, Bianca had met some new people, and she thought that maybe it was time to socialize a little with them. After what had happened with her last boyfriend, she had tried to avoid men at any cost. She only tolerated them at work, and just because she could not exclude them completely from her life. But she knew that was not reasonable, so she was trying to mend it somehow.

She put on the new dress she had bought for the occasion. Nothing special or expensive, just a dress that fitted her somehow and allowed her to feel more or less comfortable with her look. She jumped on her high heels, though she knew she’d regret wearing them soon, she put on the best lingerie she could afford with her scarce salary, and a discreet make-up. One look at the mirror, and she knew it would not do it: she looked plain, grey, invisible. She needed a touch of something different, so she let her long hair loose for the first time in ages, put on that red lipstick she had never dared to use before and smiled at her reflection.

“Much better. Now, let’s try to have fun.”

Bianca took her purse and coat and walked to the party. Luckily for her she had found a small apartment inside the campus, so she did not have to worry about driving to or from work. She passed by some guests on her way to the main entrance, but she did not recognize any of them, so she did not stop until she reached the door.

She entered the house, and followed the sound of the slow music and the voices. Bianca stood there, mesmerized by the beauty of that old Victorian mansion. The magnificent stair, the balustrade, the impossibly tall ceilings, the tapestries, and most of all, the gorgeous chandelier in the main ballroom, made of thousands of small crystal pieces shaped as diamonds.

When Bianca came back from her Victorian dream, she went towards the drinks table and grabbed a glass of champagne. She stood there, observing the guests, and she let go a moan when she brought the luxurious drink to her mouth. When she opened her eyes she saw a man staring at her from the other side of the room: tall, with infinite legs, slim, curly ginger hair, a pair of piercing sky blue eyes, cheekbones that could cut your face in two, a beautiful beard, and all of it wrapped in a glorious black suit that took her breath away. And then he smirked at her, and she almost choked with the champagne. She tried to bring her gaze somewhere else, but her eyes were fixed on his, the same way that his gaze was fixed on her, making her feel… exposed.

Somehow, Bianca remembered how to breathe, and she started moving around the room, taking small sips from her glass, and trying to avoid his gaze, but he kept on following her movements through the room, and she felt as if they were dancing a tango, flirting from the distance.

Bianca then was stopped by one of her fellow professors, John, who tried to engage her into a conversation. Impossible task while that gorgeous man kept on devouring her. She felt forced to pay some attention to John if she did not want to seem rude, but it did not last long. Those blue eyes were mesmerizing, and even against her will, that man was stirring something inside her. She searched for them again, and gasped when she saw a blonde woman clinging from his neck, touching him, trying to seduce him. He was chuckling, but he did not stop looking at Bianca. The blonde woman whispered something is his ear, and he whispered something back, glancing at Bianca while he placed his hand on the small of her back, moving his long fingers up and down her back, and leant his head in her neck, barely touching her, as he winked at Bianca.

She felt something burning inside her, and before she knew what she was doing, she got closer to John, making him stutter and flush when she started playing with his tie. She kept her eyes locked on the unknown man, smirking back at him and biting her lower lip as she placed a hand on John’s shoulder. _I can play too, honey_.

Bianca smiled a little too much at something John said while she looked at the mysterious man, but neither him nor the blonde woman were there anymore. She checked the room trying to spot him, but she could not find him among the crowd. Suddenly, she felt a deep voice whispering in her ear.

“May I?”

That deep velvety voice made her shiver, and she had to supress a moan. Bianca turned around to find the mysterious man behind her. His jaw was clenching, and she saw in his eyes that he would not allow her to flirt with other men tonight. He was offering her his hand, asking for a dance.

She smirked, amused with the hint of jealousy she saw in the stranger’s face, and with a silent nod, she accepted his invitation to dance. He followed her towards the dance floor, his gaze stuck on how her hips swung when she walked. There were other couples dancing to the slow music there, but as soon as she turned around and looked at him, the rest of the world disappeared. It was just the two of them. They stood there, in the dance floor, eyes locked on each other, as close as they could without touching.

“Who are you?” He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, but Bianca brought a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“Schhh… don’t speak.” She started moving to the rhythm of the slow music, and he soon joined her, teasing each other, barely moving from the spot. He leant his head forward, breathing in her ear, while his arms surrounded her body, but not daring to touch her. Not yet. This little teasing game was making his desire for her go crazy, and he did not want to spoil it with haste, though how much more of it he would be able to take was another question.

Bianca then took his hands and brought them to her hips, covering them with her own hands to keep them in place. Feeling the warmth of his big hands on her body brought a low moan out of her, and she felt it going right to his cock. It seemed he was enjoying this game as much as her. She could not recall how long it was since a man hadn’t got her this wet without even a touch.

He’d had enough of her sensual moves against his body, so he slid one hand from her hip to the small of her back, slowly pulling her against him. His lips were open, breathing heavily now, and his face was nuzzling hers, teasing her mouth. She raised one hand to the back of his neck, playing with the curls behind his ear as she raised her face against his. She felt intoxicated by his scent, his hot breathing in her ear, the nearness of their skins, and her whole body was screaming for a closer touch.

His right hand roamed up and down her back, sending jolts of electricity through her body, and he held her hand in his, tangling their fingers together over his chest. Bianca could not understand what this man was doing to her, but she needed him, all of him, now.

Bianca moved her hand from his neck to his jaw, and cupping his face, brought her mouth to his. She licked his upper lip, and trapped it between hers. One shared deep moan and that’s how their already scarce self-control ended. His tongue found the way inside her mouth, licking her lips and then parting from her, just to make her follow his mouth, begging for more. But she did not come back for more. She licked the line from the collar of his shirt to his earlobe, pulling it in her lips, creating a low groan in his throat that made the wetness overflow her panties. Bianca brought her lips to his mouth, but she did not dare kissing him again; the overload of sensations was threatening to be too much for her.

He looked at her again, and she drowned in his eyes. She forgot about the pain, about other men, about her, about the people in the room, about everything. There was only him. He took her hand, and, without a word, led her out of the room. They walked up the magnificent stairs, and when they reached the top, he pinned her against the wall of the corridor, hiding from people’s view, held her face in his hand and kissed her. A deep, soft kiss that took their breath away. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, revelling in her warmth and her sweet taste, and her moans reverberated inside his body, adding more fuel to the flames already burning inside him.

Their bodies were still unconsciously following the hypnotically sensual rhythm of the faded music downstairs. His hands tried to learn every corner of her body, and Bianca wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pressed her hips against his body, unable to bear him separating one inch from her.

He broke the kiss before he forgot to breathe, grabbed her by the waist and led her to one of the empty rooms. Once there, both of them stared at each other for an instant. She, trying to understand why her body and mind were reacting this way with a man she hadn’t seen before. He, unable to resist the urge of having her, despite the fact that his brain was yelling him “no, not again”. But both of them also knew they had long ago passed the point of no return, and neither of them wanted to go back.

They were getting closer, slowly, burning with anticipation, until the need blurred any other thought. They kissed, desperately, trying to calm a thirst they did not know they felt before, and they lost sense of time. Their mouths fought for control, while they were undressing each other hastily, scattering their clothes through the floor.

Once they were fully undressed, Bianca wrapped her arms around him, lost in the warmth of his skin against hers, and feeling his erection poking her belly. He slid his hands down her back, pressing her body tighter against him and lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled through the room until they reached the bed, falling over it in a panting mess of entangled arms, legs and tongues.

Bianca let go a deep moan when she felt his weight over her. He started crawling down her body while he kissed and licked his way down, until he reached her groin. She felt her beard tickling in her inner thighs, teasing her, denying her what she wanted most. She let him know her impatience writhing and whimpering under his touch, until he finally obliged.

He started with a slow long lick across her wet folds that made her back arch in pleasure. He kept that maddening slow pace for a while, and when she thought she could take it no more, he slid a finger inside her, and then another one, as his lips trapped her clit and sucked it eagerly. The combined feeling of his beard, his tongue, his fingers and his moans soon brought her into an increasing wave of pleasure that ended in the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had.

When Bianca had recovered her breath and her legs had stopped trembling, she made him lie on his back, and she straddled his waist, leaning over him to kiss him. He was stirring under her, trying to slide his cock inside her, but Bianca had other intentions.

She kissed his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent, and licking his skin down his chest until she reached his nipples. She trapped one between her lips, slightly biting and pulling it, making him gasp when she released it. She crawled down on him, licking his navel, and playing with the thin trail of hair until she reached his hard cock. She saw it twitching in anticipation as she took it in her hands and licked the drops pooling on his tip. He thrust his hips upwards with a deep moan, and he looked at her, begging for more.

Bianca gave it a slow lick from the base to the tip, and took her time sucking the tip. His breathing was faster, uneven, and he let go a deep groan when Bianca took his cock in her mouth, pressing her tongue against the tip and sucking harder when she let it out.

“Wait.” He got up and walked towards his clothes, picking up a condom from his wallet. He kneeled over the bed, and opened the envelope, but Bianca took it from his hands as she kissed him again.

“Let me.” She placed the condom over his tip, and carefully unrolled it down his shaft, while she licked and sucked him again. When she had finished, she straddled him again, and rubbed her clit, coating his cock with her juices while he kissed her neck and grabbed her generous breasts with his big hands.

She placed the tip of his cock on her entrance, and locked her eyes on his as she lowered herself down his cock, slowly, both of them sharing a deep moan as he entered, until he was completely inside her.

He buried his face in her neck, groaning as he felt her warmth and her tightness around him. He wanted to tell her how good she felt, how he had never felt this way before, how he wanted to stay like that forever. But he could barely think, and he was only able to moan, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her against his chest trying to keep her like that. She could feel his heart pounding hard and fast against her breast, and grabbing his curly hair to make him lean his head back, kissed him again, sharing pants and moans until she felt his cock twitching inside her with need. She then started rocking her hips up and down, slowly, letting his cock getting almost completely out of her every time. The friction of her clit against him was driving her near another orgasm. He felt it, and grabbed her tighter as he started thrusting against her. He rubbed her clit with his thumb until she came, clenching her cunt around him with a muffled cry.

He rose up and leant over her until she was lying in bed on her back. Bianca was still clinging to his neck, and she dragged him down with her. She felt his weight shifting, and his hardness still twitching with longing for her. He slid his cock in a smooth slow thrust, and relished in the feeling of being inside her again. But he needed more. His hips thrust deeper and faster, bringing her near the edge once more, until she came again. He felt her last spasms as she clenched around him, and he came with a deep groan before collapsing over her.

They stood there for a while, quiet, their arms and legs entangled, trying to recover their breaths. Bianca saw him relax until he fell asleep by her side. Suddenly she realized what had happened. She rose up as smoothly as she could, put her clothes on and run off as fast as she could, thinking: “What have I done?”


End file.
